


Jaśniejsze niż gwiazdy na Niebie

by Littlesillydemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Times, Angel Powers (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Angels, Castiel's True Form (Supernatural), Demon Dean Winchester, Guardian Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Platonic Relationships
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesillydemon/pseuds/Littlesillydemon
Summary: Po raz pierwszy Dean zobaczył je w Stodole.Każdy kolejny raz był jak nagroda lub śmierć. Dean wciąż nie może tego zdecydować...Lub:Prawdziwa forma anioła jest przerażająca i robi z mózgiem niefajne rzeczy. Dean chyba jest masochistą.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 21





	Jaśniejsze niż gwiazdy na Niebie

**Author's Note:**

> Więc okey - eksperymentuję i zerwałam na chwilę z humorem. Wyszło jak wyszło.
> 
> (Czy tylko ja rozróżniam Casa i Castiela jako dwie różne postacie?...)
> 
> ___________  
> Dla siostry

Pierwszy raz Dean zobaczył skrzydła Castiela w Stodole.

To była ta Noc, z dużej litery, pełna czci i owiana tajemnicą. Gdy Dean wraca wspomnieniem do tamtego zdarzenia wciąż czuje dreszcze gdzieś na dole kręgosłupa. 

Wciąż pamięta Castiela, jakby było to wczoraj.

Każde spojrzenie na Casa budzi w nim wspomnienie Anioła Pańskiego, potężnego, rozczochranego, otoczonego deszczem iskier. Nawet teraz, gdy Cas siedzi przy stole w kuchni, w rękach trzyma gazetę, a na ramionach nie ma płaszcza, Dean wciąż słyszy grzmoty i czuje na języku smak ozonu. W pamięci wyrył mu się kształt wielkich, cienistych skrzydeł.

Wtedy Castiel wydawał się dużo większy. Teraz, tylko w szarej koszulce na krótki rękaw, w dresach, z nogami na stole i gazetą na kolanach wygląda na małego i kruchego.

Dean czasami nie może nadziwić się, jak to możliwe, żeby prawie wszechmocna niebiańska istota wyglądała tak _ludzko_.

– Dean, usiądź – poprosił Cas (nie Castiel. Castiel ma białe oczy i podarty płaszcz. Castiel na plecach nosi skrzydła). Nie uniósł wzroku i nie spojrzał na łowcę. Przekręcił leniwie stronę w gazecie.

Dean musiał zmusić nogi do ruchu. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że Cas mówił coś kiedyś o przytłaczającej obecności jego duszy. Anioł wolał, gdy go widział, bo wtedy mógł skupić się na obserwowaniu jego ludzkiej _powłoki_. 

Usiadł naprzeciwko anioła. Cas opuścił nogi na ziemię i położył gazetę na stół. Pochylił się nad nią.

Dean oparł się wygodnie o oparcie krzesła, założył ręce na piersi i utkwił wzrok w aniele. Przepisał wyobrażenie jego skrzydeł na jego obecną formę i wyobraził sobie, że wciąż je widzi. Castiel (Castiel, który od czasu do czasu umie czytać w myślach) prychnął cichutko, a kącik jego ust drgnął.

Dean odwzajemnił uśmiech i rozluźnił się nieznacznie.

***

Gdy drugi raz je zobaczył, Dean prawie oślepł.

Walczyli z demonami. Cali pokryci krwią swoją, demoniczną i ich nawzajem. Pod nogami leżały trupy, a beton był śliski. Weszli w samo centrum demonicznego gniazda. Dean nie dał po sobie poznać, że słyszy szeptaną w pośpiechu modlitwę brata.

Jak łatwo by było wyezorcyzmować ich wszystkich za jednym zamachem. Szkoda, że ściany budynku były wysmarowane krwią niewinnych, która skutecznie osłabiała wszystkie modlitwy.

Gdzieś po lewej Sammy nagle krzyknął boleśnie. Wszystko w Deanie umarło. Krew wyparowała z jego ciała, zostawiając lodowatą powłokę.

– Oczy! – krzyknął z tyłu Castiel. Jego głos był pełen nadchodzącej burzy. – Zamknijcie oczy!

Dean irracjonalnie pomyślał, że przecież teraz demony wiedzą co się zaraz stanie. Przecież one też mogą zamknąć oczy.

Światło rozbłysło za nim, a w powietrzu zaszeleściły pióra. Dean instynktownie spojrzał kątem oka za siebie.

Castiel wcale nie był jasny jak supernowa. On chyba po prostu pokazał swoją prawdziwą twarz.

Dean nie mógł się przyjrzeć dokładniej, bo nagle prawie dwumetrowe cielsko przewróciło go na ziemię. Sammy złapał go za kark i wtulił jego głowę w brzuch jakiegoś trupa. Sam ukrył twarz w jego ramieniu.

Wokół nich pachniało ozonem i siarką. Powietrze było pełne elektryczności, a iskry przeskakiwały pomiędzy nimi. Lewe ramię Deana paliło jak diabli.

Chwilę później wszystko ucichło. Dean poruszył się nerwowo pod ręką brata. Uniósł głowę, gdy poczuł delikatny pędzel palców na lewym ramieniu.

Cas patrzył na niego z góry. Jego włosy były poczochrane i wciąż lekko naelektryzowane. Skóra lśniła mu resztkami boskiego światła. Oczy dopiero wracały do normy, elektryczny niebieski ustępował miejsca niebiańskiemu błękitowi.

Dopiero później Dean zauważył zaciśnięte usta, zgarbione ramiona i jakby zmarszczki na jego twarzy. Cas był zmęczony i smutny.

– Widziałeś? – zapytał szeptem, gdy już wracali. Nachylił się specjalnie nad fotelem kierowcy, od strony drzwi, żeby Sammy nie usłyszał. Wciąż pachniał jak ozon.

Dean zagryzł wargę. 

– Nie – skłamał w końcu. Kłamanie przed Castielem miało mniej więcej tyle sensu, co chowanie się za latarnią.

Anioł westchnął cicho. Dean ze zgrozą uświadomił sobie, że czuje jego oddech na ramieniu. Cas musiał oprzeć brodę o oparcie.

– Nie jestem aż tak straszny – mruknął w końcu. Dean zmarszczył brwi, nie bardzo wiedząc o co chodzi. – Znaczy, jestem, ale ludzie nigdy mnie takim nie widzą. Nawet w Niebie będziesz widział tylko ułamek mojej prawdziwej twarzy, tak samo jak w Piekle widziałeś demony. 

Dean mimowolnie zacisnął mocniej ręce na kierownicy. _Prawdziwa twarz._ Ta wspaniała forma otoczona światłem, z wielkimi skrzydłami i ciałem utkanym z łaski. Ten piękny widok, który już zawsze będzie mu się śnił.

Castiel źle odczytał jego spięcie. Położył dłoń na jego lewym ramieniu.

– Mówiłem żebyś zamknął oczy – szepnął, jakby z wyrzutem. Zacisnął trochę mocniej palce. – Dasz radę wytrzymać do motelu? Obiecuję, że później skasuje wszystkie twoje myśli, w których chociażby jest echo mojej prawdziwej twarzy.

– Hej, Cas. – Głos mu drżał. Czemu mu drżał? – Nie musisz nic robić. Nie boję się.

– Twoje ciało jest w głębokim szoku – odpowiedział rzeczowo. Dean wręcz usłyszał, jak przechyla głowę w bok. – Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś płakał. Płaczesz?

Dean uniósł rękę do twarzy. Od kiedy drżą mu palce? Policzki miał mokre.

– To dlatego, że ich nie uratowaliśmy – mruknął na szybko wymyśloną wymówkę. Castiel ponownie odetchnął. Jego oddech miał dokładnie trzydzieści sześć i sześć stopni. Był jak ogień na skórze Deana.

– Wytrzymaj do motelu – poprosił ledwie słyszalnie. Dean już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale nagle poczuł ramię Castiela pocieszenie obejmujące jego lewe ramię. Wyobraził sobie otulające go ciepłe skrzydła.

Zerknął kontrolnie na brata. Sammy siedział z czołem opartym o szybę i obserwował niewidzącym wzrokiem drogę za oknem. W świetle mijanych lamp jego skóra była trupio-szara.

– Zajmij się Samem – polecił szeptem Castielowi. Anioł oparł brodę o jego ramię. 

– Jego dusza panicznie się mnie boi – odszepnął jakimś takim smutnym głosem. Dean westchnął cicho.

– To chociaż go uśpij – poprosił jeszcze ciszej. – Żeby śnił o czymś miłym.

Castiel od niechcenia uniósł rękę i oparł ją na ramieniu Sama. Mężczyzna zamknął oczy, a jego ciało się odprężyło.

Gdy wrócili do motelu, Castiel położył rękę także na ramieniu Deana. Blondyn nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, wciąż i wciąż widząc jego prawdziwą twarz. Dopiero gdy wspomnienia odrobinę mu się zmieniły i zamiast twarzy widział parę wielkich, cienistych skrzydeł, odetchnął z ulgą.

***

Trzeci raz był przypadkiem.

Sprzątał właśnie impalę, a Sam i Cas kręcili się gdzieś w okolicy, naprawiając jeden z samochód Ludzi Pisma. Dean nucił pod nosem, bo nie ma nic piękniejszego niż widok jego rodziny zajętej wesołymi żartami i przyjemną pracą. Coś w jego piersi puchło za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał na tamtą dwójkę.

Cas znowu nie wyglądał jak anioł. Miał na sobie wytartą koszulkę Sama, która sięgała mu trochę za połowę uda i podarte dżinsy Deana. Za pasek włożył sobie ubrudzoną w smarze szmatkę. Na policzkach miał ślady oleju, bo Sam chwilę wcześniej uparł się, że narysuje mu jakieś sygile z zaskoczenia.

Dean oddałby wszystko, żeby takich chwil było więcej w jego życiu.

Gdy wyjął już wszystko z bagażnika, poszedł na przód i zajął się schowkiem. Wygrzebał wszystkie kasety, wyrzucił wszystkie resztki po plastrach, albo ubrudzone krwią chusteczki. Na samym dnie znalazł okulary.

Wyprostował się i spojrzał uważnie na okulary. Pamiętał je. Używali ich do polowań na piekielne ogary.

Gdy tylko Dean o tym pomyślał, a uszach znowu usłyszał głuche szczekanie. Nos podrażnił mu zapach siarki i krwi. Całe ciało mu zesztywniało.

Drgnął, gdy poczuł delikatny dotyk na ramieniu.

– Hej – mruknął łagodnie Cas. Zajrzał w jego oczy, a chwilę później spojrzał na okulary. Bardzo delikatnie wyjął mu je z rąk. – Dean, popatrz na mnie – poprosił.

Dean popatrzył. Spojrzał prosto w niebieskie oczy i odrobinę się uspokoił. Odetchnął głębiej. Kiwnął głową.

– Już okey – odpowiedział odważnie. Wyprostował się i odwrócił wzrok. Zauważył, że Sammy przygląda mu się jakimś takim smutnym spojrzeniem.

– Dean – poprosił ponownie Cas. Dean spojrzał na niego szybko. Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Nie mam traumy – powiedział swobodnie. Sięgnął po okulary. Od kiedy drżą mu palce?...

Castiel oddał mu okulary bez kłótni. Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na jego ramieniu. 

Dean założył okulary jednym odważnym ruchem. Mimowolnie zamknął oczy, a jego ciało napięło się jak struna.

– Widzisz? – zapytał nie głośniej niż szept. – Nie boję się ich założyć. Zero traumy.

Jeszcze bardziej się spiął, gdy poczuł dłoń Casa zasłaniającą mu oczy. Instynktownie otworzył powieki. Anioł zasłaniał mu widok, jakby nie chciał, żeby coś zobaczył.

– Nie wiem, czy na mnie to działa – wyjaśnił nerwowo. – Proszę cię, staraj się nie patrzeć.

Dean kiwnął głową. Nie powiedział, że Castiel nie zasłonił wszystkiego i _tak, zdecydowanie to działa._ Prześledził wzrokiem ledwie widoczny czarny kontur na plecach przyjaciela. Skrzydła poruszały się leniwie w górę i w dół, wraz z oddechami anioła. 

Dean chyba się zakochał.

Castiel syknął nagle jakieś przekleństwo i drugą ręką zdjął mu okulary. Odrzucił je, a szkiełko pękło, gdy zderzyły się z ziemią.

Dean zauważył, że płacze dopiero, gdy Castiel wytarł mu policzki kciukami.

– Kiedy do ciebie dotrze, że twój umysł nie jest w stanie wytrzymać widoku mojej prawdziwej twarzy? – warknął na niego anioł. Dean chciał powiedzieć, że wygląda pięknie. Zamiast tego po prostu wzruszył ramionami.

***

Czwarty raz bolał najbardziej.

To było wtedy, gdy Dean podjął najgorsze decyzje swojego życia. To był ten czas, gdy jego własne lustrzane odbicie przyprawiało go o mdłości.

Światło bijące od Castiela fizycznie bolało. Coś w jego wyglądzie kazało mu zrzucić wszystkie osłony.

Zamknął oczy, a gdy je otworzył jego tęczówki były całe czarne. Sammy mimowolnie sapnął ze strachu; Castiel tylko spojrzał na niego smutno.

Demoniczne oczy Deana pozwalały dostrzec mu rzeczy, których nie zauważyłby jako śmiertelnik. Widział duszę Sama, pulsującą zaraz pod powierzchnią, przyćmioną, jak światło za brudnym szkłem. Widział łaskę Castiela, jasną jak supernowa.

W końcu mógł zobaczyć jego skrzydła. Dean wciąż kochał jego skrzydła. Chciałby móc wyciągnąć rękę i dotknąć postrzępionych, zniszczonych piór. Castiel wyglądał, jakby potrzebował opieki. Dean mógłby ją zapewnić.

– Dean – szepnął anioł. Dean mimowolnie się skulił. Pisk orła i ryk lwa rwał jego bębenki uszne na strzępy. Oczy łzawiły, przeciążone światłem bijącym od niebiańskiej istoty.

Odwrócił głowę, żeby chociaż trochę zmniejszyć ból. Wargi mu drżały, gdy je uchylił.

– Jesteś piękny – chciał powiedzieć, ale jego gardło było suche. Coś w jego wnętrzu się burzyło, a ramię paliło żywym ogniem. 

Dean uświadomił sobie, że demony tak naprawdę nie wiedzą co to miłość.

Chciał krzyczeć, gdy Castiel się zbliżył. Jego _ciało_ chciało krzyczeć. Bliskość anioła bolała jak kontrakt ze słońcem. Całe jego wnętrze gotowało się w agonii. Zamknął oczy, ale to było ledwie chłodnym dmuchnięciem na spalonej do kości skórze.

Mógł dokładnie poczuć, kiedy anioł przechodził nad pentagramem. Castiel specjalnie położył stopę dokładnie na lini, żeby dać chociaż sekundę wytchnienia Denowi. Łowca nie wiedział jak mu dziękować.

Reszta była w większości zamazaną palmą. Dean nie mógł się skupić. Słowa zamazywały się, a obrazy traciły na ostrości. Skrzydła Castiela pachniały jak odkupienie i przebaczenie. 

Gdy Dean obudził się setki lat później i zamrugał zielonymi oczami, wspomnienie skrzydeł anioła było tylko echem. Łowca pielęgnował je w umyśle jak każde inne, nie potrafiąc określić jak bardzo je kocha. 

***

Piąty raz był niczym nagroda.

Najpierw Dean poczuł uderzenie. Bardzo mocne uderzenie. Chyba przeleciał przez ścianę.

Jego ciało było niczym ołów, niezdolne do ruchu i całkowicie bez czucia. Dźwięki wokoło były niewyraźne, a obraz pływał. Gdzieś w oddali Sammy krzyknął i strzelił. Dean bardziej się domyślił, niż zobaczył, że wiedźma w końcu umarła.

Zamknął oczy, a później je otworzył. Usiadł i oparł łokcie o kolana. Spojrzał na brata, który był nienaturalnie blady. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Nie czuję rąk – powiedział, ale jego głos brzmiał, jakby był pod wodą. Dean zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się przez ramię. Spojrzał na swoje ciało, leżące bezwładnie na gruzie. Zabrakło mu tchu. – Oh...

– Castiel! – Darł się Sammy, a jego oczy pełne były łez. Podbiegł do Deana. – Cholera, Dean... Castiel! Błagam Cas... Dean...

Dean wstał niezdarnie i stanął obok brata. Spojrzał niepewnie na własne ciało. Mimowolnie zmarszczył nos, widząc bardzo niemiłą kałużę krwi pod własną głową.

Uniósł wzrok, słysząc szelest skrzydeł. Castiel wylądował naprzeciwko niego.

Deanowi po raz kolejny zabrakło tchu. Anioł wyglądał jak... cóż, anioł.

Castiel szarpnął się do tyłu, gdy go zauważył. Zasłonił się skrzydłami jak tarczą. Światło odrobinę przygasło, przyćmione czernią jego piór.

– Dean, ani się waż do mnie podejść! – rozkazał głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Brzmiał, jakby mówił we wszystkich językach świata jednocześnie. 

Dean mimowolnie zrobił krok w jego kierunku. Patrzył na niego zauroczony. Jedyne o czym marzył to dotyk tych wspaniałych skrzydeł. 

– Dlaczego nie? – zapytał głośno, albo w myślach. Wyciągnął ręce, potrzebując łaski Castiela do dalszego funkcjonowania.

– Jeszcze nie umarłeś – szepnął anioł, a jego głos przenikał ściany i rozbrzmiewał gdzieś wewnątrz duszy Deana. Opuścił leciutko skrzydło. Dean z fascynacją spojrzał w jego trzecie oko. Chciałby móc dotknąć jego policzka dłonią.

– Dean! – krzyknął ponownie Castiel. Odskoczył, jak spłoszony ptak. Dean kochał go z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej.

– Jesteś taki piękny – szepnął z zachwytem. Wyciągnął rękę.

Castiel spojrzał na niego spanikowany. Zerknął w górę i rozłożył skrzydła. Machnął nimi raz, potężnie, a powiew powietrza poczochrał im wszystkim włosy. Castiel rozłożył szeroko ogon, równie czarny, jak jego pióra na skrzydłach, i wylądował sprawnie za kucającym Samem. Młody Winchester chyba go nie zauważył. Nie przerwał reanimacji brata nawet na sekundę, nawet jeżeli jego czoło było mokre od potu, a z oczu płynęły mu łzy. 

– Dean, słuchaj mnie uważnie – rozkazał Castiel. Dean słuchał. Zrobiłby dla tego anioła wszystko. – Twoja dusza jest wciąż związana z tym ciałem. Pozwól mi je uleczyć, żebyś mógł wrócić.

– Nie będę widział twoich skrzydeł – szepnął ze smutkiem. Castiel spojrzał na niego łagodnie. Jego ludzkie oczy były wilgotne.

– Będziesz – obiecał. Kilka piór nagle oderwało się od jego skrzydła. Castiel skrzywił się i spojrzał pod nogi. Zacisnął wargi.

Dean jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że anioły nie potrafią kłamać.

Opuścił ręce. Spojrzał na brata. Sammy przestał naciskać na jego pierś. Objął go za szyję i ukrył twarz w jego ramieniu. Castiel podchwycił wzrok blondyna.

– Sammy będzie smutny – szepnął, wypowiadając na głos ich myśli. Dean kiwnął powoli głową. Spojrzał na anioła, wygrzewając się w blasku jego chwały.

– Dlaczego nie mogę cię dotknąć? – zapytał ze smutkiem. 

Castiel uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Wyglądał jak definicja miłości. Dean poczuł nagle chęć oddania mu czci na kolanach, chciał śpiewać i wielbić jego łaskę.

– Jestem twoim aniołem stróżem, Dean – powiedział, jakby to był wstydliwy sekret. Uśmiechał się nerwowo. Dean jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak ludzkiego anioła. – Moim zadaniem jest zaprowadzenie twojej duszy do Nieba. To instynkt, Dean.

– Chcę, żebyś zaprowadził mnie do Nieba – powiedział, a nagła potrzeba tego uderzyła go z całą siłą. Jego dusza _zabolała_ , domagając się dotyku anioła. 

Castiel uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej nerwowo. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Machnął ogonem na boki i strzepał skrzydła. Zacisnął pięści i je rozluźnił.

– Ja też tego chcę, Dean – powiedział w końcu. Zamknął oczy i uniósł głowę w stronę sufitu. Jego łaska pulsowała synchronicznie do tempa myśli Deana. – Błagam cię, nie utrudniaj tego.

– Weź mnie do Nieba, Castiel – zaskomlał.

Anioł wydał z siebie jakiś dziwny dźwięk. Gdyby Dean miał zgadywać, powiedziałby, że tak właśnie brzmi płaczący orzeł.

Castiel nagle kucnął i złapał go za niewładną kostkę. Cała jego osoba wybuchła światłem jaśniejszym niż wszystko co świeci na raz. Dean przez chwilę myślał, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie mógł widzieć w odcieniach innych niż biel.

Otworzył szeroko oczy i nabrał gwałtownie powietrze w płuca. Całe jego ciało wybuchło bólem, bo Castiel nie zdążył jeszcze go uleczyć. Sekunda agonii była gorsza niż najstraszniejsza zdrada.

Sammy uniósł gwałtownie głowę. Wyglądał jakby znowu miał cztery lata i dowiedział się, że Mikołaj jednak istnieje. Dean nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Uniósł ociężale rękę i poklepał niezdarnie kudłatą głowę.

– Tak szybko się mnie nie pozbędziesz, Sammy – szepnął. Jego głos wciąż był zachrypnięty. Chwilę później całkowicie stracił oddech, bo uścisk Sama był dosłownie miażdżący. 

Dean na zmianę uśmiechał się i ocierał łzy. Co prawda nie pierwszy raz udało mu się przechytrzyć śmierć, ale zdecydowanie pierwszy raz tak bardzo jej pragnął. 

Instynktownie uniósł wzrok. Castiel stał z boku, odrobinę w cieniu i patrzył gdzieś pod nogi. Oddychał zauważalnie i przebierał nogami. Wyglądał, jakby było mu niewygodnie. 

– Cas – powiedział Dean, głośno, albo szeptem. Anioł uniósł wzrok. Jego spojrzenie pełne było niewypowiedzianej potrzeby. Dean całkowicie go rozumiał. Jego dusza _swędziała_ , niewygodna w ciele.

Wyciągnął rękę. Castiel spojrzał na nią głupio. Chwilę później, z wahaniem, podszedł o krok i również wyciągnął rękę. Musnięcie palców. Opuszki anioła wędrujące w górę ramienia, prosto do blizny. Położył dłoń na ramieniu łowcy, dokładnie na wyblakłym odcisku. Obaj westchnęli przez namiastkę ulgi. 

Nie poruszali tego tematu, ani między sobą, ani z Samem. Wyparli to w pamięci, jak każde inne niemiłe wydarzenie.

Tylko czasami Castiel bez powodu unosił rękę i dotykał jego ramienia. Dean tylko czami spoglądał na niego, pełen miłości i najczystrzego uwielbienia.

Mógłby przysiąc, że w takich momentach słyszy szelest piór i czuje delikatny dotyk wokół ramion.


End file.
